Megamind vs the phantom blot
Intro TWO FIGHTERS 60 SECONDS NO RESEARCH ONE MINUTE MELEE! Pre-Fight megamind is seen driving his car looking on patrol he then sees a wanted poster with the phrase wanted the phantom blot for stealing colors and robbery and many other crimes megamind: hmm this doesn't seem good with that blot on the loose the worlds colors and money could dissapear i better find where he is megamind sees a trail of black footprints megamind: hmm that's a clue megamind puts his finger in it sniffs then tastes it megamind: just as i thought blot trail he must be near megamind followed the trail and finally saw a lair with the sign phantom blot's lair megamind: well that's convincing he then put a thumbs down then blew a raspberry megamind then went in and saw the phantom blot at his desk megamind: halt in the name of the law the phantom blot turned around phantom: who are you? megamind: megamind andd your under arrest blot: well i ain't giving up without a fight megamind: why do people always wanna do it the hard way? Fight FINAL ROUND! FIGHT! megamind blasted at the phantom blot but he dodged then used his ink like arm to smack megamind 50 megamind then went flying into a wall then phantom blot got out a knife to stab megamind with but at the last second he kicked it out the blot's hand then did a combo of kicks then legsweeped him down 20 the phantom blot got to his feet then punched megamind in the face then got out his color machine and started blasting colors at megamind this just covered him paint megamind: what are you an inkling? 17 the phantom blot just shrugged while megmaind kicked him in the face the phantom blot then got out his magic staff and started chanting he then tied megamind to a pole blot: this is where i make my getaway ta ta megamind the phantom blot then got into his blimp and flew but megmaind got out of the spell and uses his teleporter to get onto the blimp then punched him from behind megamind: this is where the hero catches up to the villain the blot set his blimp to auto pilot then the two fought trading blows hard 11 megamind then blasts at the phantom blot knocking him back where the control panel broke both: uh oh 9 the blimps started bumping all over the plcae till the top of the blimp hit a giant needle popping it both: double uh oh ahhhhhh! then blimp went up down and all around spinning out of control megamind jumped out using hid water gun then reppeared into his original form in a fountain he then saw that then blot was nowhere to be seen as then blimped crashed onto the ground below megamind: well that's that's suddenly megmaind heard a rumbling as he turned around and saw the phantom blot had become giant this was form from epic micket megamind: uh oh forgot about that game ahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 3 megamind then started running for his life from the giant blot megamind: then saw a giant bottle then got an idea as he stopped for a moment then opened it the phantom blot was sucked in as megamind put the cork on the top then patted it down so that he wouldn't escape megamind: gotcha! you ink test KO! megamind: that should make a nice prison for you blot phantom blot: let me out of here you big blue baldi megamind: sure as soon as your in prison that is ha ha ha! blot: curse you megamind! and all your gadgets i will get out of here mark my words and when i do you will be sorry really sorry mega sorry!!!!! Winner THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS......MEGAMIND! SEE YOU IN SEASON 3!!!!!